


ANNIE HALL REDUX

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 22:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10345437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: You cook lobster HOW?





	

supnsupnsupnsupn

Dean shrieked and sent his attacker flying across the room.

“Dean!” Sam ran across the kitchen and hovered over the struggling crustacean. “I think you hurt its claw!” 

“Seriously?” Dean glared at him, nursing his bleeding finger. “We’re just about to stick the little bastard into a pot of boiling water! You don’t think that’s gonna hurt?”

Sam froze. He looked down at the lobster trying to burrow its way underneath the refrigerator, then back up at his brother, looking stricken. 

“Crap.” Dean sighed, then pulled out his car keys. “Yeah, don’t worry, Sammy. We’ll just go out for pizza.”


End file.
